Chapter 256
Seven Empty Years is the 256th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail celebrates the homecoming of their missing comrades, revealing what has happened during their seven-year-long absence. When the festivities come to an end, each returning member has to face the harsh realities of their absence, Lucy being hit the hardest, as she is given the worst possible news when she goes to visit her father. Summary Upon the return of the missing members, a party is organised to celebrate it. Some time later, Natsu is surprised to hear that Romeo can use Fire Magic, the latter demonstrating what he learned from Totomaru in secrecy from Macao. Gajeel comments on what Totomaru is doing these days, with Panther Lily happy to see Gajeel smile. Natsu expresses his wish to meet with Totomaru again, but Romeo disapproves as Natsu and anything related to him are strictly banned from his classes. Meanwhile, a drunk Makarov comments on Macao becoming the fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Macao quickly replies that he was merely a substitute, and wishes to give back the position to the third Master. However, Makarov tells Macao to keep his position because it seems interesting. In front of Alzack and Bisca, Erza finds out in shock that the two got married. Bisca starts by revealing the fact that she was the one that proposed, but Alzack stops her thereafter. It also turns out that they have a daughter named Asuka. Elsewhere, however, Wendy takes notice her art done by Reedus about how she would look in seven years, but she is disappointed that her assets didn't grow, evoking Reedus' interest about what she's just said. The three Exceeds, though, take a look at their own such drawing, only reminding Happy whether all the Exceeds would be worried about them after such a long time, but Panther Lily reassures him as the Exceeds' perception of time is different from that of humans. Suddenly, the members of Lamia Scale enter and congratulate on the lost members' return. As Gray is surprised to see them, Max tells them that both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale helped them out in searching for their whereabouts. Lyon expresses disappointment that the former guild got to them first, as Lamia are still stronger in terms of strength, according to him. Sherry reveals that during the course of seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number 2 guild of Fiore. Lucy asks if Blue Pegasus is Number 1, but Tobi and Yuka disprove. The latter is about to proceed to explain, but Jura halts him, expressing that the safe return of lost members is what's important right now. Promptly after, Lyon turns around and meets Juvia for the first time, immediately falling in love for her, much to Juvia's embarrassment, who conceives a love chart based on her observations. At the same time, Gildarts couldn't be happier by the fact that his daughter is Cana, who is embarrassed to have her father sticking too close to her. Warren questions what kind of setting this is, while Vijeeter feels like they have been tricked. The guild members truly enjoyed the return, each in their own way, and while it may have been only a week for the Tenrou Island party, it's been seven long, painful years for the other members of Fairy Tail. Having thought of that, Lucy walks home, exhausted from partying for the past three days. However, the landlady blocks her way. While she is happy to see her back, her rent is a different matter, revealing to Lucy the rent she has to pay back after seven years of her absence, unable to ever go back in the house if she doesn't return what she owes to her. Thus, sitting on the riverbank, Lucy couldn't believe by the sum of money she is charged with. She then remembers the seven years she lost. As she thinks about Cana and Gildarts' revelation, she thinks of her own father, certain that he's probably worried about her. As such, for the first time, Lucy makes the decision of meeting up with her father. Erza hears some news about Jellal from Bisca and Alzack, while Jura is talking about the Ten Wizard Saints' meeting and a certain guild to Makarov, all the while Lyon tells Gray about Ultear and Meredy. Natsu and Happy, however, are trying to find the safe in their house, but what mostly concerns them is the fact that Zeref is still alive. The day after, though, at the merchant city of Acalypha, Lucy asks why Natsu and Happy tagged along, who reply that their safe disappeared, thinking that they might earn something from this. As they arrive at Love and Lucky, Lucy asks if they could see Jude Heartfilia, but the receptionist apologizes before she anxiously uncovers that he passed away one month ago, much to Lucy's clearly apparent shock, among other things. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * |Pāpuru Furea}} * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Burū Faia}} * Abilities used *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation